Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Adventures Volume 1
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Yuga, who was thought to be gone, returns, bent on taking over Hyrule and Lorule, Link, Princess Zelda, Princess Hilda, and Ravio must fight back against Yuga to protect their kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Even though Yuga had supposedly been banished from Hyrule and Lorule, that didn't mean that evil still lurked within the two worlds. So that's why I stay with Zelda in the castle, making sure that we keep evil at bay. Then, there came the day that Zelda and I didn't think would ever happen; Yuga somehow broke free from his prison and returned to Hyrule. As soon as we heard of this, Zelda and I returned to Lorule to warn Hilda of the coming darkness.

"We must prepare quickly!" Zelda had said. While the two princesses talked of joining their army together to fight against Yuga, I returned to the Sacred Pedestal that held the Master Sword. It was the only thing that could keep Yuga from destroying Hyrule and Lorule. As soon as we were prepared, Zelda, Hilda, and I returned to the our castles in each world.

I woke up exhausted. I climbed out of bed and began to get my tunic and clothes on.

"Link!" Zelda called.

"Hang on one minute, Zelda!" I yelled back. As soon as I had finished dressing myself, I grabbed my sword from the very place I hung it last time. I slung the scabbard over my back and went downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw Zelda preparing a small breakfast for us.

"You didn't have to do this, Zelda. I told you I would make us breakfast yesterday after you made breakfast, lunch, AND dinner!" I said.

"I don't mind doing this, Link," she said as she placed a plate with toast and an apple on it. She then proceeded to sit down at her chair. I picked up my toast and started eating. After we were done, we went outside to check Kakariko Village and see if there were any signs of Yuga. There seemed to be nothing. Kakariko seemed as normal as everyday; the birds chirping, the cuckoos clucking, and the people going about their daily lives.

"Seems normal to me," I said, "what about you?"

"As it does to me too," she said as she nodded. But just because there wasn't anything going on in Kakariko, doesn't mean that there could be any evil in the entire kingdom. That meant that we scoured the entire kingdom, looking for any signs of Yuga. Eventually, we figured there be nothing in the kingdom related to Yuga. We began our walk back to the castle when something caught my eye on a wall. There seemed to be a hole in the wall. Darkness was emanating from it. There were cracks spanning across all of Hyrule that looked just as this one. But this one was particularly bigger in size.

"Zelda… I found something!" I said as I stopped walking. She stopped as well, and we both gazed upon the mysterious world crack. We stepped closer. It was just big enough to just simply walk through with two people.

"We need to see what's on the other side," Zelda said. She began to walk through, when I put my hand out and stopped her. I softly pushed her out and behind me. I turned to her and said, "No. I'M going in! You're going back to the castle where it's safe!" Zelda backed up a little.

"But… Link!" she said.

"Zelda," I said, slightly calmer now, "you're the princess of Hyrule. If anything were to happen to you, your father would probably have my head." Zelda just simply looked at me.

"Zelda. Castle! Now!" I said, a bit more tensely this time.

"Alright…" she said. I could hear a slight crack in her voice.

"It's for your own safety, Zelda. Why don't you go get some guards to pay attention to this?" I said.

"I'll do that…" Zelda said. I turned around and started my trek through the portal. Eventually, I was somewhere in Lorule. Where, I don't know. All I knew was that I was in Lorule and Hilda was standing in front of me.

"I take it you noticed this crack too?" I asked her.

"Yes…" she said as she nodded. I looked around.

"Any sign of Yuga around your kingdom other than this crack?" I asked her once more.

"No…" she said. She and I started walking through a forest. We were almost out when something caught my eye. It was a bright, color-changing light. It was peeking through the tree, so it was barely visible.

"I see something…!" I said to Hilda. She turned around and looked in the direction I was looking in.

"I see it," she said. We began to walk closer. When we got there though, there was nobody there. We decided to investigate the surrounding area. Eventually, we came back upon the portal crack. There, we saw Yuga whom seemed to be leading a large army of two lines.

"Today is finally the day we capture Hyrule with it's princess! We will destroy the hero, and I will claim my rightful place upon the throne of Hyrule! From there, I will turn Hyrule into my own image! And finally, I will capture Lorule with it's princess!" Yuga shouted amongst his army.

"Hilda! Is there any way we can get to Zelda's castle before Yuga does?!" I whispered to her.

"Possibly! We will just have to get back to my castle as quickly as possible! There's a portal crack there!" She responded. With that, Hilda led me to her castle. It had been a while since I had last been here. The last time I was here, Zelda and I were planning the uniting of our two kingdoms, coming up with a plan that will allow our worlds to be turned into one without portals to keep Yuga at bay. I saw a crack within the castle wall. Hilda and I approached it. Hilda and I ran through as quickly as possible. We weren't at the castle, but we were close enough. I was ready to keep going until I heard a massive explosion emanating from the direction of Hyrule Castle.  
"Oh no! We're too late!" I said. We rushed to the castle as quickly as possible. Once there, we saw monsters all across the courtyard. Just as I told Zelda, I told Hilda to return to her castle, to keep her safe. She obliged and returned to her own kingdom. I unsheathed the Master Sword and ran.  
"I need to find Zelda!" I said. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the direction of Zelda's bedroom.

"Looks like I know where she is!" I said as I ran as fast as possible to Zelda's room. Once at the entrance, two monsters stood guard. I readied myself. I leapt forward and swung my sword, but I missed the first monster. That same monster jumped at me. I dodged and countered, killing the monster. I sheathed my sword and brought out my bow. I nocked an arrow and fired at the second monster. It killed quicker than the first. After, I unsheathed my sword once more. But when I tried to open the door, it was locked. I started pushing wildly, fearing Zelda might already have been captured. Eventually, I just barged through the door. I came upon Yuga, who had Zelda backed against the wall.

"Well…" Yuga said as he turned around.

"Long time, no see. I can see you've found that I launched an attack on Hyrule. Meh! You tried to prepare from what I've seen, but even with all the guards in the kingdom, you've lost!" Yuga said. He proceeded towards me. I took a swing at him. He raised his golden scepter and calmly parried it. Obviously not much of an attempt, but it was just a warm-up. I lunged forward and started attacking from every side. I swung, he dodged, I swung, and he dodged. Eventually, he managed to disarm me. He raised his scepter. A mysterious magic glowed from it's tip. He aimed it at me and fired. I managed to dodge the first few attacks, but on his fourth shot, he managed to hit me. I was knocked against the wall. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Yuga proceeding towards me; Zelda in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I appeared to be in a dungeon of sorts. I stood up, my head aching. Probably from the hit I took against Yuga's scepter.

"Zelda!" I said alarmed. I had to find a way out of there and fast. The first thing I did was to shake the bars and see how sturdy they were. They were way to sturdy for me to be able to break. I backed up and looked around my prison. Then, something caught my eye. I got a closer look and found that the part of the dungeon wall I was looking at was very weak. I tapped on it and found that if I gave it a good, hard punch, the crack on it would give way and I would be able to squeeze through. With all my might, I threw a punch at the crack and it fell open. I lied down and started to crawl through. I came out in a room full of moblins. On a far off wall, across the room full of moblins, I saw my equipment. I hugged the wall and snuck over to my stuff. A few times I almost got spotted, but I managed to get onto my stomach were they couldn't see me in the dark. I grabbed my equipment, and using my Fire Rod, I shot a large tornado of fire that killed every moblin in the room.

"Time to rescue Zelda!" I said to myself. As I ran off, I unsheathed the Master Sword. I arrived at the throne room and ducked behind a wall. I could see Zelda, bound to a post.

"Your kingdom is mine now, princess!" Yuga said to her. She attempted to insult him, but all that came out were muffled sounds, for she had a gag over her mouth.

"What was that?" Yuga taunted, "I couldn't hear you, dear!" I waited until he had his back turned, and then brought out my light arrows. I aimed at Yuga, and then fired. He was pierced by the arrow, and he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. I quickly unsheathed the Master Sword and ran at him. I whacked my blade against his green skin. He grunted and screamed at the pain before jumping up.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Yuga said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I sheathed the sword and sighed, wishing he hadn't got away. Zelda let out a muffled grunt at me, cuing me to untie and un-gag her. I turned around and removed the gag. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled happily at me as I untied her.

"Thank you, Link!" she said happily as I finished untying the rope that bound her to the post. She hugged me.

"It's no problem, Zelda," I responded. She smiled at me.

"You- you deserve some kind of reward!" Zelda said.

"Thanks, but no thanks! I've no interest in a reward," I said.

"But you deserve one!" Zelda said. I could tell she was hiding something from me. Something… big.

"Zelda, are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"Um… no?" Zelda said.

"What are you hiding?" I insisted. Zelda bit her lower lip before leaning in closer to me.

"This…" She said before she pressed her lips against mine.

 _"_ _She's in love with me?!"_ I thought to myself. After what felt like one minute, she removed her lips, ending the kiss.

"You…" I stopped, loss for words. I just continued staring at her.

"Is everything okay here?!" a voice said. I turned around and saw Hilda dashing up the stairs.

"Did you know about this? That Zelda is in love with me?" I asked, still shocked that the princess of Hyrule had just kissed me. Hilda looked at Zelda, who just looked down, as if she had done something wrong. I could tell by the look on Hilda's face that she hadn't known.

"No… The answer is no… isn't it, Princess Hilda?" I said.

"No… The answer is indeed no…" Hilda responded. I sighed, not knowing what to do next.

"We need to get out of here. We can continue talking about her loving me back at our castle," I said before I led the two princesses down the stairs and out of the castle.


End file.
